Primer beso
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Shota!AkaMido. KiKuro. Como profesor del jardín de infantes, Kuroko tiene que lidiar con todo tipo de situaciones. La más común (y eso no significa que esté preparado para ello), el que le pregunten cómo se siente un beso o de dónde vienen los bebés. Pero la respuesta que él da no es suficiente para Akashi Seijurou, que planea descubrirlo por sí mismo.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Universo Alterno.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Corazón Delator.  
**Tema: **10. Me sentía singularmente tranquilo

* * *

**Primer beso.**

Como profesor del jardín de infantes, Kuroko no la tiene nada fácil, a pesar de los comentarios de amigos y conocidos, que minimizan su profesión a un mero juego, cuando en realidad tuvo que pasar cuatro años en la facultad de enseñanza antes de poder solicitar un puesto en la guardería más cercana, donde además, le hicieron un test de aptitud.

Enseñar a los niños no es una tarea sencilla, requiere paciencia y comprensión, no sólo de los temas a enseñar y de cómo hacerlo, sino de la unicidad de cada niño, pues cada uno aprende a su ritmo y es el profesor quien se adapta a ellos y no viceversa. Cuidarlos, sin embargo, es otra cosa. Fuera del aula, se convierten en seres mucho más impredecibles y difíciles de controlar y a veces, cuando Kuroko escucha a Kagami o Aomine decirle lo estúpido o fácil que lo tiene en su trabajo, mientras ellos _arriesgan sus traseros_ ayudando a la comunidad, Kuroko tiene ganas de decirles que ya le gustaría verlos tratando de controlar a un montón de niños a la hora del almuerzo. Lo cual incluye vigilar, pero también prevenir accidentes y riñas, un trabajo mucho más extenuante que pararse frente al pizarrón para dibujar unos cuantos círculos y cuadrados.

Los niños están llenos de sorpresas y aunque Kuroko lleva cinco años en la profesión, nunca se fía de ellos del todo. Sin embargo, tiene que admitir que esta generación es especial. Aunque puede que sólo se deba a que tiene a su cuidado a dos niños de alta cuna y por eso las cosas le parecen diferentes. Quizá en realidad los niños, Seijurou-kun y Shintaro-kun, han traído cambios a los demás con su comportamiento refinado.

Seijurou sobre todo, tiene gran carisma con los demás niños, que le siguen por doquier como el pequeño líder que su padre quiere que sea cuando crezca, ayudándole en la construcción de fuertes con bloques de madera o presentándose los primeros para ser parte de su equipo cuando se organizan juegos grupales. A su lado, Shintaro es mucho más calmado y hasta podría decirse que se esconde un poco en la sombra de su amigo, pero en realidad, sólo le gusta la tranquilidad.

Él también sigue a Seijurou a todos lados, silencioso como una sombra y cargando un muñeco de peluche diferente cada día. Kuroko nunca lo ha visto hablar con nadie que no sea él y a veces Kazunari-kun, al que le llaman mucho la atención sus muñecos de figuras extrañas. Sin embargo, Seijurou parece confiar en él, eligiéndolo siempre como su mano derecha en cualquier juego y dedicándole más tiempo que a ningún otro niño, tiempo que se pasa en proyectos secretos a la hora del almuerzo.

Kuroko nunca ha querido inmiscuirse, así que los observa desde lejos, a través de la ventana del salón mientras toma un té y adelanta el libro en turno, preguntándose qué tanto harán dos niños como ellos, que lo tienen todo en casa, para divertirse.

La respuesta le llega un día, en su segundo año cuidando a ese grupo tan particular. Seijurou y Shintaro se acercan a él unos cuantos minutos después de que empiece la hora del almuerzo, tras haber discutido en un rincón, cosa que Kuroko nunca los había visto hacer.

—Profesor —lo llama Seijurou desde el otro lado de la ventana, una figurita enfundada en el uniforme azul de la guardería y aunque su tono es autoritario, acorde a alguien que está acostumbrado a que lo obedezcan, aún a tan corta edad, Kuroko no puede evitar pensar que se ve adorable, jugando al gran hombre de negocios.

—¿Necesitas algo, Seijurou-kun?

—Tengo una pregunta. Shintaro y yo estuvimos discutiéndola y no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, así que quiero preguntar —Kuroko, que está inclinado sobre el borde de la ventana para verlo mejor, sonríe. Esas no son las palabras que un niño de cinco años usa normalmente, pero otra vez, está hablando con el heredero del imperio de los Akashi, que sin duda sabe mucho más que él a pesar de su corta edad.

—¿Qué es? —dice Kuroko, esperando que no le pregunte sobre algún tema extraño, como la bolsa de valores o los compositores de la época romántica, temas que alguna vez lo escuchó discutir con su mejor amigo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Nos preguntábamos cómo se siente un beso —dice Seijurou, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia Shintaro, que lo espera a unos cuantos metros, con un conejo de peluche rosa entre las manos.

—¿Y por qué creen que yo sabría algo como eso? —pregunta Kuroko, que ya ha tenido que enfrentarse a la pregunta en más de una ocasión e incluso a algunas mucho más difíciles como: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Esta vez, es Shintaro quien responde.

—Porque lo vimos —dice el niño, acomodándose los lentes, un hábito que no desaparecerá con los años—. En el aparcamiento de atrás, el otro día, cuando fue a buscar los materiales para la clase y su novio apareció.

—Se besaron —dice Seijurou, como si estuviera exponiendo las pruebas de un caso—. Así que usted debe de saber cómo se siente.

—No puedo decírselos —dice Kuroko, maldiciendo en silencio a Kise por no ser más cuidadoso. No quiere que su vida privada se mezcle con su entorno profesional, pues traería preguntas innecesarias como la que le están formulando, aunque por parte de los padres de familia, que las harían en tono más agresivo y quizá hasta asqueado—. Es algo que se siente, no se puede explicar. Ya lo entenderán cuando sean grandes, ¿de acuerdo? No hay porqué apresurarse.

Kuroko hace un ademán con las manos para indicarles que vayan a jugar, mientras que repasa en silencio el número telefónico de Kise, dispuesto a dejarle un mensaje amenazador a la menor oportunidad. Los niños no parecen muy satisfechos con su respuesta, pero después de unos segundos, en los que Seijurou le sostiene la mirada casi con fiereza, ambos se retiran a una señal del pelirrojo, para hablar en susurros en una esquina, sin duda alguna, de la información que les acaba de proporcionar.

Kuroko aprovecha la oportunidad para mandar un mensaje a Kise, prometiéndole un castigo para la próxima vez que lo vea y desgraciadamente, lo hace esa misma tarde, cuando el rubio va a recogerlo, ignorando su petición de no volverse a aparecer por el jardín de infantes nunca más.

—Hey, Kurokocchi —lo saluda, levantando una mano de manera casual y llamando la atención de todas las madres presentes para recoger a sus hijos. Lo hace a propósito, Kuroko lo sabe, pero no cae en su trampa. Está demasiado enojado con él.

—Kise-kun, te dije que no vinieras.

—Ya sé, pero también sé cómo puedes ser un tsundere cuando en realidad quieres verme —a Kise en realidad no le importa lo que piensen los demás y aunque a Kuroko le gusta esa parte de él, resulta molesta cuando choca con sus deseos, que el otro parece no respetar en ocasiones importantes. Como esa, cuando se inclina hacia él y acaricia el contorno de su cuello, logrando que todas las mujeres presentes contengan el aliento a la vez.

Pero son Seijurou y Shintaro, que escapan del control de sus niñeras, que siempre van a recogerlos en la misma limusina, los que rompen el momento y dan voz a los pensamientos que flotan en las mentes de los presentes.

—Lo ve, se van a besar.

—No es así —dice Kuroko, dándose la vuelta para no tener que ver a Kise, que por un momento ha logrado hechizarlo—. No hay nada qué ver aquí, todos vayan a casa, por favor. Y háganlo con cuidado, no olviden hacer su tarea. Nos vemos mañana.

Sus palabras surgen efecto con todos menos con los dos niños, que permanecen impasibles ante ellos, hasta que no queda nadie más enfrente de la puerta del edificio.

—Bésense —dice Seijurou, cruzado de brazos y dirigiendo la mirada de uno a otro de manera alternativa—. Quiero verlo.

—¿Oh, pero tus padres no se besan? ¿Hmmm...? —pregunta Kise, sorprendido por el aura que rodea al pequeño.

—Mi nombre es Akashi Seijurou y no lo hacen, porque mi madre falleció hace mucho tiempo. Y Shintaro no es de mucha ayuda, porque aunque su madre vive, dice que no quiere recordarlo, así que ustedes son la única alternativa.

—¿Es normal que los niños de cinco años hablen así, Kurokocchi?

—No. Seijurou-kun, Shintaro-kun, sus niñeras los están esperando. Tendrán problemas con sus padres si no los llevan pronto a casa, ¿de verdad quieren que las regañen por su culpa?

—Me da igual —dice Akashi—. Bésense y así podremos irnos. ¿Por qué no lo hacen? ¿Por qué es tan especial?

—¿Sabes? —dice Kise, tras cruzar miradas con el chico y no muy seguro de cómo actuar, porque normalmente es un imán para los niños, que lo adoran de manera inmediata por su aire despreocupado y su disponibilidad para jugar a todo tipo de cosas, desde esconderse hasta hacer pasteles de tierra—. Quizá deberíamos hacerlo, Kurokocchi. No tiene nada de malo, sólo sienten curiosidad, ¿no es así?

—Sí —dice Seijurou, inmune a la mejor sonrisa de Kise, que se da por vencido y aguarda la respuesta de Kuroko en silencio, como el niño de lentes detrás de Akashi. Parecen los centinelas de dos caballeros a punto de combatir, aunque Kise no está seguro de que Kuroko tenga alguna clase de ventaja pese a su altura, no con el aire amenazador de ese niño.

—¿Por qué quieren saber? —pregunta Kuroko, masajeando sus sienes, uno de los primeros signos de que está a punto de ceder para evitar un dolor de cabeza; Kise lo sabe muy bien.

—Oh, vamos —dice Kise, que de pronto parece estar de parte de los niños y quizá es así, porque después de un beso a Kuroko le resultaría más difícil permanecer enojado con él—. Kurokocchi, ¡tú también tuviste su edad! No me vas a decir que nunca tuviste curiosidad, ¿verdad? ¡Yo la tenía! Y un día, en el jardín de infantes una niña...

—No necesito escuchar sobre tus conquistas, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, que por un momento cree ver diversión en los ojos de Akashi, una ilusión que sólo dura un parpadeo, pues al instante siguiente el niño luce el rostro amable de siempre, casi como una máscara.

—Por favor —interviene Shintaro, al que su padre le enseñó a ser más diplomático—. Sólo queremos saber.

—Está bien —dice Kuroko, haciendo un gesto a las mujeres que espían desde la limusina para indicarles que esperen un poco más. Y una vez da su consentimiento, no podría decir quién luce más emocionado, si los dos chiquillos, que permanecen lado a lado como juzgándolo o Kise, que dicho sea de paso, también parece haber vuelto a un estado de estupidez infantil.

¿Desde cuándo está enamorado de un niño? Se pregunta Kuroko, cuando Kise se acerca a él, con una sonrisa adornado sus labios, que Kuroko no ha podido probar desde ese día en el aparcamiento, cuando Kise fue a despedirse antes de partir hacia América para una sesión fotográfica especial.

Kuroko sabe que no es gran problema, que no tiene nada de malo y que al mundo no debe de importarle lo que haga con su vida o no, pero la atenta mirada de los dos niños lo hace consciente de lo extraño de la situación y de cómo, después de todo, prefiere que esos gestos de intimidad y otros, se lleven a cabo en la privacidad de la casa que comparten.

Aún así, Kise lo besa y él cierra los ojos, aunque es un beso casto. Sus labios se unen y se separan haciendo un sonido de succión, sus manos permanecen quietas aunque Kuroko siente la necesidad de atraer a Kise hacia él pasándole los brazos por el cuello, dejando a su vez que Kise ponga sus manos sobre su espalda e incluso un poco más abajo.

Es un momento especial que apenas dura unos segundos y Kuroko sonríe cuando ve a Kise frente a él, imitándolo, feliz de estar de regreso en casa. Sólo se acuerdan de los dos niños y de la razón de su beso (cuando Kuroko debería de estar enojado por el descuido del rubio), cuando Seijurou suelta un bufido, algo parecido a la risa, quizá.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta, lanzándoles una última mirada desaprobatoria antes de darse la vuelta—. Sigo sin entender porqué es tan especial. Vámonos, Shintaro. Hasta mañana, profesor.

—Hasta mañana, Seijurou-kun, Shintaro-kun. Vayan con cuidado —dice Kuroko, decepcionado de ver que algo especial para él resulta aburrido para otros. Sin embargo, lo comprende. Son niños y quieren cosas maravillosas, como monstruos debajo de la cama o héroes inmortales. Para ellos el amor no es nada especial, les viene dado de antemano por sus padres (aunque no está muy seguro en el caso de Seijurou) y sólo se volverá importante para ellos cuando tengan que buscar el suyo propio, para lo cual faltan muchos años—. No se olviden de hacer su tarea.

Ambos niños le dirigen una reverencia antes de marcharse. Kuroko los ve subir a la limusina y partir inmediatamente, a diferencia de otros niños, que le dirigen un último saludo. Son niños especiales, difíciles de atender y Kuroko espera de todo corazón que no tengan problemas en el futuro debido a eso.

—Oye, Kurokocchi —dice Kise, cuando ya no queda nadie más que ellos frente al edificio—. ¿Crees que debimos de hacerlo mejor? No se veían muy entusiasmados.

—No, así está bien —dice Kuroko, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el salón de clases para recoger sus cosas—. Además, antes de eso tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! Si yo no hice nada malo —dice Kise, siguiéndolo y de nuevo da esa impresión de niño berrinchudo que a Kuroko a veces le fastidia y otra veces ama—. Además, ¿qué vamos a hacer si vienen a preguntar otra vez? No me molestaría volver a besarte, claro —dice, riendo como un colegial—. Pero, ¿y si preguntan otras cosas? Como... No sé... ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Kuroko ríe ante el tono alarmado de Kise y aunque sabe que es imposible para ellos, tiene la seguridad de que si Kise fuese padre, sería sobreprotector y exagerado, al punto de entrar en pánico cuando sus hijos le preguntasen sobre temas _delicados_, al menos al principio, porque después se explayaría dando detalles innecesarios e incluso hasta consejos.

—Eso se lo dejaremos a sus padres —dice Kuroko, dispuesto después de todo a recibir unos cuantos besos más.

—Pero, ¿y si quieren una demostración en vivo? Aunque bueno... Pensándolo bien, no me molestaría tampoco.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna clase de pedófilo o algo así? —dice Kuroko, dándole un golpe para sacarlo de esas fantasías tan peligrosas y regresarlo a la realidad, donde él lo ha estado esperando por dos semanas—. Vamos a casa, Kise-kun. Dejemos a los niños ser niños.

Kuroko toma su mano y echa a caminar, tras haber recogido sus cosas. Kise no puede verlo, pero una sonrisa aletea en sus labios al contacto con sus dedos, pues está feliz de saber que él también tiene un lugar al cual regresar y una persona que lo espera, como los padres de esos niños hacen con ellos.

.

Todos los días, después de comer y tras el respectivo informe a su padre sobre lo que aprendió en la escuela, Seijurou tiene que pasar una hora estudiando en la biblioteca de su casa, un salón polvoriento y silencioso que le recuerda a una prisión con sus altas estanterías, cada una con un prisionero dentro de un libro. Esta rutina no varía en lo absoluto incluso si hay retrasos en los horarios, mucho menos si hay invitados. Así que Midorima Shintaro se une a ella la mayor parte del tiempo, alentado por sus padres, que no ven mejor oportunidad de contribuir a su educación que permitirle asistir a la casa de Seijurou, que recibe tres lecciones diferentes al día.

La hora que Seijurou pasa en la biblioteca es la más calmada del día entero. No tiene a un profesor encima, exigiéndole que repita fechas y datos, ni a su niñera, demasiado nerviosa e incapaz de quitarle el ojo de encima, pues si se hace daño, sufrirá algo más que un despido. La hora de estudio en la biblioteca tiene como propósito enseñarle autodisciplina, así como a ser juicioso con los temas que elige para ser sus objetos de estudio y una planeación cuidadosa para calcular tiempos, rendimiento y beneficios.

Normalmente, Seijurou sigue esta rutina sin quejarse. Pero cuando Shintaro está en casa, se relaja con el sólo hecho de saber que hay alguien con quien compartirlo todo. Y la hora en la biblioteca es más una hora de juego, a pesar de que después tiene que inventarse una buena mentira que decirle a su padre cuando éste le pregunta sobre qué estudia.

Esa tarde, después del fallido intento por discenir qué es un beso, es Shintaro quien rompe primero el silencio, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, a pesar de que no hay nadie más que ellos en la biblioteca. O al menos eso se supone.

—¿Crees que lo hicieron en serio? Me refiero al beso.

—No —dice Seijurou, apartando los ojos del grueso tomo de "Historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial" con el que pretende engañar a cualquier potencial espía enviado por su padre—. No he visto a muchas personas hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que la lengua tiene algo que ver.

Shintaro hace un sonido de asco que resuena en su pequeño templo secreto y aunque la reacción es sin duda infantil, Seijurou aprecia tener otra voz en el silencio aparte de la suya, recitando nombres de países y fechas de batallas que no le van a servir para nada en realidad.

—¿Deberíamos de intentarlo de nuevo?

—Dudo que se presente otra oportunidad, Shintaro —dice Seijurou, girándose para mirarlo. Se encuentran al fondo de la biblioteca, bajo la vigilancia de dos gruesas lámparas cuya luz vuelve amarillas las páginas y les da cierto aire demacrado a sus rostros, desluciendo también el lujo de las sillas de terciopelo o la mesa de cerezo donde apoyan sus libros—. Es probable que el hombre rubio se presente otra vez, pero nunca dejará que lo veamos. No tenemos esa oportunidad.

—¿Y si preguntamos a alguien más? El otro día mencionaste que viste a tu niñera con el conductor, ¿no es así?

—Sería buena idea para deshacerme de ella, pero traería preguntas innecesarias. ¿Para qué quiero saber? ¿Cómo sé que está saliendo con el conductor? Son demasiados problemas, Shintaro.

—Entonces hagámoslo nosotros —dice Shintaro, mostrando el temple que le será característico en años venideros. Seijurou sabe que es bastante tímido y eso lo desespera, pero arrebatos como ése le hacen mantener la esperanza en su mejor amigo—. Creo que el profesor tiene razón en una cosa: se debe sentir. No pienso que sea probable explicarlo. Hemos visto a cierto número de personas hacerlo, pero nada nos ha acercado a la comprensión.

—Muy bien —dice Seijurou, acercándose a Shintaro y besándolo. Sus movimientos no tienen la gracia que observó en su profesor y su pareja algunas horas atrás, mucho menos la desesperación que tiene su niñera con el conductor. Es torpe, pero él no puede descifrar por qué y permanece así unos segundos, mirándose cara a cara con Shintaro, cuyos lentes están un poco sucios y enturbian el color de sus ojos de largas pestañas, como una niña.

—No sentí nada —dice Shintaro, cuando deciden dejarlo por la paz.

—Yo tampoco —dice Seijurou, volviendo a su lectura como si nada hubiera pasado y quizá así es—. No entiendo qué tiene de especial ahora que ya lo sé. Pero los adultos son estúpidos, eso ya lo sabíamos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dice Shintaro, tras un segundo de vacilación—. ¿Qué estás leyendo, Seijurou?

—Sobre la bomba atómica de Hiroshima —dice Seijurou—. Mi padre me dijo que sería una buena lección. ¿Y tú?

El beso queda olvidado y ninguno de los dos vuelve a traer el tema a colación. Y para suerte de Kise, tampoco nadie le pregunta cómo nacen o de dónde vienen los bebés, pues ambos niños lo aprenden de un grueso libro algunos días después y al considerarlo asqueroso, no sienten mayor interés por el tema.

Todavía son niños, aunque con responsabilidades mayores que las de cualquier otro. Los besos no son importantes, como tampoco lo son las lecciones extra-currículares, pero lo que sí lo es es el tiempo que pasan juntos, que parece extenderse hasta la eternidad. Terminan el jardín de infantes y acuden a la escuela primaria juntos, después a la secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

Un día, deciden vivir juntos y van a ver casas en las cuales asentarse, una de ellas, cercana al viejo jardín de infantes donde solían acudir.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Shintaro? —pregunta Seijurou, cuando van de camino al apartamento que comparten de manera provisional—. ¿Nuestro primer beso?

Shintaro se pone rojo, con esa verguenza que lo hace más atractivo a sus ojos, sobre todo cuando trata de luchar contra ella mostrando una actitud de desafío.

—Sí lo recuerdas —dice Seijurou, sonriente. Luego se pone de puntillas para besarlo, halándolo de la corbata negra que usa todos los días en su profesión como doctor.

Shintaro le corresponde de manera inmediata y Seijurou sabe que no tiene que preguntarle si sintió algo, porque está seguro de que el escalofrío en su cuerpo lo dice todo e incluso más: Una invitación para apresurarse a llegar al apartamento, su rincón seguro como lo fue la biblioteca alguna vez.

**FIN.**


End file.
